


Now To Take Me Down The Line

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Armpit Kink, Body Worship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Your role as Clair's apprentice comes with a few responsibilities, but it's the ones in her bedroom that let you know how she feels. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis. Birthday gift for a friend.
Relationships: Ibuki | Clair/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Now To Take Me Down The Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madfalldyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/gifts).



"You did well today," Clair says, unstrapping her boots and tossing them aside as she looks to you, not quite so supportive in her expression, but they're the nicest words she's said all day. "You're learning to follow instructions. Maybe one day we can rely on you." And there it is. Backhanded. Callous. But at the end of the day, you're climbing into bed with Clair, so her words never feel quite as distancing as they would from anyone else. You can't help but believe and accept them. "I'm not the one who wanted to take on an apprentice. My grandfather refuses to pass the clean to me until I prove I can train someone. Remember that."

"You've told me every day since I came here," you tell her. "I know." It's all you can say to something like this, as you accept the weird, imbalanced apprenticeship she's put you through. With Lance serving as champion of the region, she's been named as the grandchild who will one day lead the Dragon Tamer clan. If, that is, she can prove herself. You're apparently her test; raise an apprentice and teach them the ways, bring you into the clan proper, and she will be allowed to take over from her grandfather.

She's certainly making it hard on herself, though. The work she puts you through is intense and rigorous. You're treated to the full dojo lifestyle as you live out of her home and tend to it, to the gym, and to her. Do her laundry, do her cleaning, do everything asked of you out of respect for the master who in turn teaches you. And she is teaching you; you've become a better and more focused trainer since starting with her, insane as this is. Clair's regime has you falling into line, and she might be cruel about it, but you're doing a good job at keeping up with all of it. And, if you're being truthful, keeping her house in order. Clair is an amazing trainer and an absolutely horrible adult, living like crap, eating like crap, not taking care of much of anything. You'd think she just wanted a live-in housekeeper had her grandfather not visited to see in person the apprentice she'd taken.

"And I'll tell you that as many times as I have to. Don't get too attached." But even then, she lies back in bed, still clothed, staring at you. "But do come here. I've had a long day of doing a lot of important things, and you know what that means."

"You've worked up a sweat." You can already tell. The glisten of Clair's body begs you forward, and you can't resist the joy that comes with inching slowly toward her. A long and busy day has left Clair sweaty, not helped at all by her skintight latex outfit, one that has her body marinating and ready to be offered to you.

"I have. And at night, after dinner, your duties?"

"To soothe you, and to take care of your frustrations."

"If you're going to have to be around, at least you know your role." Clair lies back and offers herself to you, as you crawl onto the bed. "Undress me and dote on me." She's commanding and harsh, her voice almost like a whip crack as she lies ready and waiting for you to worship her, and you're all too happy to do that. Clair's strange sweeps of callousness broken up by little gleams of affection keep you falling into something powerful, into a delight that you're powerless against. She has a hold on you strong enough to guide you forward, to pull you in. You begin to peel her tight outfit off at the shoulder, and your lips find her skin. Soft. Waiting. Toasty after a day spent working up a sweat and being left aching for the chance to breathe, and your tongue caresses along her, feeling the incredible desire and helpless, foggy need take you.

You crave more of her. Deeper down you expose her skin, baring her and letting your tongue follow in sweeps along her sweaty body. Her taste is incredible, and with the volcanic heat raging in her gym at all times, she's worked up so much of a sweat that her outfit clings to her body. Your fingers get underneath, sliding across glistening and slick skin as you keep pushing it stubbornly down, finding your way to her breasts and licking them clean of all the wear and sweat of the day.

The little gasps and murmurs that Clair offers are signs of the cracks forming. You keep pushing your advantage, leaning in harder and letting the pleasure rise as your lips and tongue caress along her body, fingers massaging under the parts you know to commonly need a little love. You keep up the chance to adore Clair and to give her what she needs as she eases up a bit on her callousness, unable to keep from accepting the heat taking steady, creeping hold of her. Every inch of skin you bare needs to be licked, and in your pursuit, you work her out of her clothes and into a state where she's lying beneath you, open, ready, offered to you. It's vulnerability in a way that doesn't track with everything she'd she's said and done; it gives you hope.

Your licks follow lower. You make it almost to start eating her out when her hands grab you. It's lower than you've made it some days. 'I want you," she says, and a full ten seconds of shaky silence follows before she finally stumbles into, "to fuck me." It's a sign of how helpless she is, how much these pleasures are wearing her down, and she's dragging you up toward her lips, pulling you into a feverish kiss and a show of the intimacy and affection that stands in wild contrast to every attempt she's made at denying this truth. You lean into it, meting her affection and owning up to a pleasure sudden and hot, so fierce that it pulls you into a state from which you don't know you're sure you can come back from.

Guiding your cock into her is simple from this position. Her body lies waiting beneath you, covered in a kiss of your kisses and her sweat as you push into her. Clair gives the orders, and you take care of what she wants. It's best this way, as you lock lips with her, loving the taste of her kiss even more than the taste of her skin after a long day. It's a kiss you're happy to lose yourself in, as she grinds forward against you. Her moans are hotter now. There's an acceptance of intimacy and of the wearing-down of boundaries she sets up every day, only to melt under your touch once she finds you at night. It's a cycle you've grown used to, a back and forth where at the moment where it matters most, Clair shows how she really feels.

"Worship me," she moans. It means only one thing, her head rolling back, arm shifting to the side. You pull away from her kiss and dive in lower, burying your face into her armpit to begin licking at it with a fever and a devotion like nothing else. It hastens your thrusts into her in turn, driven by a desire and by a hunger that only gets stronger as you let it take hold. The pleasure is maddening, and you're right there to keep it up. Every lick in the sweat-rich armpit bringing you ecstasy, and it makes her cry out too, a space of sensitivity and desire that you discovered by accident, and it's now the perfect complement to your cock thrusting into her, filling her without restraint and letting all these pleasures soar.

She's not hiding it now. Your name passes her lips over and over as she accepts this pleasure and, more importantly, accepts that you are the only one she wants to have give it to her. There's no question about that. No restraint or shame or control. She is right there giving in to the moment and letting it all go. "You're doing so well," she moans. For Clair, it's a distant cry from the, "You did well today," that she gave you earlier. It's worlds apart, an openness and affection that hastens your licks before you drag back and dive in to her other arm, licking even faster, kissing the soft skin as you redouble your efforts inside of her.

She's unable to help herself, writhing on the bed, gasping out louder and needier as these pleasures take her by storm, and you're happy to be the one to give them to her. As her legs press against your sides and she moans, "Inside," you know you've done a good job. Even if she hasn't told you to finish anywhere else for weeks now, a steady progression as her fondness for you deepens even more day by day. It's the representation of complete surrender, and you're happy to push her limits, happy to make her give in with one final cry of your name when she comes undone.

You fill her. "Clair," you grunt back, burying her face into her pit one last time as you slump forward, pushing as deep as you can into her and accepting the pleasure as hot and as senseless as it comes. She's a thrill for all the senses in the post-coital haze, as you remain nestled under her arm and adoring her. "Was that to your liking?" you ask. It feels a bit smug now to ask like this, knowing she'll give you a much more amenable answer.

"It was," she sighs softly. "One day, I'll lead the clan, and you won't be my apprentice anymore, you'll be..." She catches herself. Tightens up. She clears her throat and tugs you into a kiss rather than finishing that thought, but each day you come just that little bit closer to having Clair admit the thorough depth of her feelings, and you know that day is coming sooner than she's ready to admit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
